When Seto tries to destroy Joey's Birthday Party
by XxXFrankIero GerardWayXxX
Summary: [ONESHOT] Joey is planning his birthday party and Kaiba decides to sabotage Joey's Party. To find out more, read on.


One day in the town of Domino, on the 12th of January, it was 2 day until Joey Wheelers birthday. As usual Joey didn't invite Seto Kaiba, but this year he invited Mokuba, which made Seto upset for some kind of strange reason that no one really cares much about, so Seto made a stupid plan which cost a lot of money, just like all of his other plans. He went to Egypt to try and find Bakura, but he didn't realise that Bakura was back in Domino City at his job at Burger castle - which he didn't like. Then Seto went to Ishizu to ask where Bakura was.

"Moron, he's in Domino!"

Seto slapped his head and ran back to his private helicopter (which cost a lot of money) and went back to Domino city.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT YOUR DUEL DISK AND DECK BEHIND!!!" Yelled Ishizu trying to get Seto's attention, but it was too late.

Meanwhile, Joey was stealing most of Kaiba's money (again) so he could pay for his party – an 11 story building made entirely out of food. Then with the remainder of the money he had he bought enough Butterflies to fill up KaibaCorp - butterflies are the thing Seto is most afraid of.

When Seto arrived back in Domino, he went to Burger castle so he could compromise with Bakura to sabotage Joey's birthday party. After 3 hours of compromising they finally settled on a game of duel monsters to decide if Bakura would help him.

"It's time to duel! Umm… duel! Umm… wait a minuet! I have it somewhere…"

"Seto will you get your duel disk and deck already?"

"Umm… dammit! I got a SMS from Ishizu... (how the hell did she SMS me?)... hehehehe, umm… can we duel tomorrow?"

"Fine then, tomorrow at 6pm, outside KaibaCorp"

"It's a darn deal!!! Umm… did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes… geese, and they call ME a psycho!"

_The Next Day, when Seto duels Bakura to sabotage Joey Wheeler's Birthday Party…_

Kaiba just came back from City Hall to get his duel disk and deck back from Ishizu. Then he trained against his computer - that is supposed to duel very similar to Yami so one day he can FINALLY defeat him without cheating - to train up for the battle so he can have a 100 chance of winning. Unfortunately for Kaiba, while Joey was stealing Kaiba's money, he happened to change the way the computer duels so that it duels like Tristan. Seto was real stuffed with this match…

Seto finally reaches the entrance to KaibaCorp to duel Bakura at 6:45pm. Bakura has been waiting at the entrance since 5:45pm because Seto said he would be down in 5 minuets (this was at 5:40pm), but I get this was another one of Seto's moments… . What got him an hour late to get outside the building he was in, know one knows or cares (except maybe Bakura).

"What the hell took you so long???"

"Well, umm, the, elevator..."

"Just cut the crap and get duelin' rich boy"

"Okey Dokey! Oops, did I just say that out loud again?"

Bakura sighed, "Let's duel"

Seto went first, "I play the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"…"

"What?"

"Kaiba, you can't summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on your first turn… moron"

"I knew that! Sorta, kinda, well…why do you have to ruin my moment of humiliating Joey for once with-out duelling him and beating him for the millionth time!"

"What the hell are you talking about? The only reason you are known as the 2nd best duellist is because you cheat through all you duels and you have the money to get away with it!!!"

"…"

"…"

"Why do you have to ruin my moments!!!" Kaiba then ran off to his office crying.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Joey, happy birthday to you!" said the 50 people invited to Joeys party (most of them were Kaiba's associates so Joey could make him jealous) the others were just the gang.

They had a competition to see who could eat the most of the all-food-building, of course, it was a tie between Joey, Tristan and Ryou. Then, just as they were all going home, Seto arrived. Then he ran in and started to demolish the all-food-building.

"…"

"Thanks Kaiba! It was real nice of you to destroy the hotel after we finished the party… I guess your not so bad after all."

"What! I was supposed to ruin your party! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**TheGoddessOfGames:** I hope you like the story! If anyone comes up with more ideas please include it in your rewiew. I dont think the story will be that good but fingers crossed!


End file.
